sueños
by furide
Summary: En estos momentos mientras mi mundo se derrumba, tomo tu mano y digo a todo lo demás adiós...
1. un día te encontré

Sueños Kokoro 1 un día te encontré...

Sesshoumaru mantenía una firme y perdida mirada Sentado en una de las bancas de aquel parque Sin prestarle atención a todo lo demás Solo pensaba en aquella persona especial

Sessh: aquella noche...

Como un recuerdo vago...

Solo caminaba por las obscuras calles de una ciudad vacía...

Como siempre manteniendo mi corazón alejado de toda persona...

Pero te vi. Ahí sentada envuelta en lágrimas...

Con el contenido de tu bolso regado por todo el suelo

Y sentí como si el mundo se estuviera acabando...

De inmediato sentí la necesidad de ayudarte

Pero como siempre orgullo me e de detener...

Pero esta vez me arme de valor

Desde el mes que llevaba viéndote cada día sentada allí sin dejar de llorar

No me atrevía...

Sessh: cuando nos sentimos tristes...cuando nuestra alma esta hecha pedasos Mírate en un espejo y vete derrumbada, trata de levantarte que ¿no querrás que el te vea Así?

Me cuesta trabajo comprender por que lo dije, y el hecho de sentir una gran nostalgia al Verla, pero lo hice solo sintiendo, cosa que nunca había hecho

Sessh: KAGOME...

Levanto el rostro con cautela Y con sus sonrojados ojos me miro confundida ¿Como conozco aquel nombre?  
Sintiendo como si fuera el nombre de una persona especial

Sigo manteniendo vagos recuerdos de esa noche

Se levanto por fin después de esperar tres largas horas

Sessh¿por que no has venido este día?

Camino sin destino determinado, perdiéndose en las nubladas calles...

------------------------

Kagome: -llorando- inu yasha...

Inu¡DEJAME EN PAZ¡QUE NO VEZ QUE NO TE AMO!

Kagome: lo se

Inu¡ENTONSES POR QUE NO TE LARGAS!

Kagome¿de verdad quieres que te deje solo?

-silencio-

Kagome: entonces solo te dejare

Cerro los ojos y tomo su maleta Sentía deseos de correr, huir, pero no podía, solo miro a inu yasha unos momentos mas y Empeso a caminar al portón que fuera la salida

Inu: kagome, lo lamento, te amo...-aguanto las lagrimas- pero soy muy débil.  
Lo siento... ¡de verdad lo siento!...perdóname

Kagome no volteo a verle esta vez, siguió su camino en silencio, pero a la hora de salir y Cerrar la puerta dijo...

Kagome: yo también lo siento...y te amo

Fue un sábado, un sábado en el que cerré esa puerta, cerré una historia y cerré mi amor Por el...todo por que kikio...

Inu: -llorando- ¡PERDONAME!

-  
En estos momentos mientras mi mundo se derrumba, tomo tu mano y digo a todo lo demás Adiós.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

Si...estoy loca, lo se

Opinen¿debería continuarlo? Por que me parece muy triste 


	2. domingo

Sueños Kokoro 2 domingo

Esta noche a sido registrado el aparente suicidio del famoso novelista yume inuyasha, según algunos testigos al rededor de la 1:00 AM se escucho lo que se aparenta fue una discusión y la salida de una persona del departamento, diez minutos mas tarde se escucharon algunos disparos, sigue sin confirmarse las razones, pero los detectives especulan...

Mire tristemente a las televisiones del aparador, por momentos sentí borrosa la vista, talle rápidamente mis ojos y camine deprisa a mi departamento, no quería que nadie me viera llorar

Por que... ¿por que tuviste que amarla tanto, al grado de que mi corazón quede desolado otra vez... ¿no me pudiste amar a caso? aunque intente recuperar los fragmentos de mi alma y corazón destrozados, en vano seria

Aprecie algunas fotos de nosotros, con tigo a mi lado ¿de verdad estabas sonriendo?

Son las cinco de la tarde...parecieran ser años, en verdad vale la pena... ¿vivir de esta manera?  
Lo ame tanto...inu yasha ¿puedo alcanzarte¡De verdad puedo seguir a tu lado!  
Como siempre me lo había propuesto...llegare a seguirte a un a la misma muerte

Sonó el teléfono...

¿Quien interrumpe mi sueño?

-¿hola?

-kagome¿que a pasado? acabo de escuchar lo de inu yasha, kagome...

-no te preocupes yomi, yo...pronto lo volveré a ver

-¿que estas diciendo! Kagome... ¡kagome!

-cuelga-

Mi cuerpo estaba tan débil que parecía el de una muñeca, sin poder mantenerme en pie.  
Me quede en mi cama el resto del día, cuando mi mente fecundaba la idea de levantarme y seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar...

Vi de nuevo el reloj...11:45 PM...

Volvieron a mi mente esas palabras "trata de levantarte que ¿no querrás que el te vea así?"

-oculta su rostro en la almohada-  
Esa persona ya no esta aquí...y deseo con toda la fuerza que me resta ir con el...

-suspiro-

Tomo mis cosas inconsciente mente, solo deseo...en este instante...ir a el mismo lugar...a la media noche, donde siempre me acurruco a llorar...y donde siempre esta el... ¿quien es¿Quien es el que siempre esta ahí viéndome en mi desgracia? quien es...el que trato de consolarme hace dos noches...

Llego por fin, al lugar donde te conocí, no se quien seas, ni por que vengo, es simplemente un impulso...

Me siento en el suelo, me recargo en la reja y como desde hace un mes...inútilmente derramo lagrimas...

Paso media hora, y estoy perdiendo toda esperanza de poder verlo... ¿solo fuiste algo pasajero?

Dejo de llorar y me levanto, el frió empezó a estremecer mi piel, que ahora esta erizada...

-abrazo-

Kagome: se...sesshoumaru?

Sessh¿quien eres¿Por que te conozco¿Que es este sentimiento nacido sin ninguna razón que atormenta ahora mi pecho?

Por que... ¿por que te amo?

Sessh: no se la razón de todo esto, ni la razón por que ahora estas triste y sola , yo solo puedo intentar reconfortante con mi calor, aun sin conocerte Si en verdad lo aprecias, solo puedo pedirte algo a cambio, que pueda yo estar a tu lado...

Kagome: -sonrosada y ocultando sus ojos- gracias

Nos quedamos ahí parados, treinta y cinco minutos después de las doce, el día siguiente del sábado, en el que cerré un amor...y comencé otro

Y yo sigo...sin saber la razón de tu sufrimiento...

-  
En estos momentos mientras mi mundo se derrumba, tomo tu mano y digo a todo lo demás adiós.  
-  
Continuara...

Creo que esto me quedo un poco mejor (por alguna extraña y enfermiza razón el sufrimiento es mi fuerte en las historias (Ho por lo menos con el que me siento mas cómoda)  
Espero sea mas comprensible ahora la historia, y si, es un sessh/kago Agradezco todos los reviews y que le vean futuro (lo que ver saikano logra en una persona)

Gracias a: Miko-Lenny, Megek, Sussy, YaShi-mgj (gracias por las sugerencias, espero este allá salido mejor) y M. Laura 

Gracias por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes soy más feliz continuando esta historia

Planes terroristas-suicidas, miembros de el alcaeda, buchezazos, o cualquier otra cosa A: sesshkodomofri Arigato, sayonara y… ¡otakus por siempre! 


	3. un viejo sentimiento

Sueños Kokoro 3 un viejo sentimiento Sigilosas eran las gotas que escurrían en los árboles llenos de promesas, borraban ante la lluvia los recuerdos que borrosos desaparecían y nacían apresuradamente, que al final, como siempre han de caer, y dejan de existir en una onda suave con el viento...

Si los sueños nacieran como las lejanas y solitarias estrellas¿podría yo dejar de flaquear si solo hubiera esas viejas esperanzas...?

¿Qué puede enseñarle un corazón muerto, a uno que acaba de nacer?

Flash back

Abrasando con sosiego tu tersa piel, que se erizaba con el masaje del frió viento en silencio

Solo llegaba a sentir el suave palpitar de tu corazón...

Disfrutando de tu calidez, abrigándome con tu aroma, confortándome con tu presencia...

Pero la razón negaba una verdad, desconocida como siempre, como es imposible dejar el dolor, sin haber agonizado en el camino...

¿Quien eres?

Tus labios vibraron con suavidad, intentaron comprender

Yo no quería oírlo...

Solo te bese y tu me correspondiste Y aunque pronto tu temor volvió a sobre salir...

Negando y reprochando un sentimiento espontáneo Y huyendo temiendo ver la verdad Nos amamos sin saber el por qué, sin conocernos...

Fin flash back

¿Seria tonto o salvaje ir a buscarle? incitado por su aroma¿puedo saber si en verdad es amor, y si tan solo creo amar a una persona.  
Yo no creo tener la respuesta, más si una razón, y aun con duda, es bueno siempre seguir hasta el final.  
---------

Tenía esta sensación de nuevo Esta que recorrió con dolor y placer mi pecho, el que no se provocaba con nada Solo surgía...

He de admitir que temía, deje correr por mis venas ese sentimiento

Parecía como si estas dos personas, a pesar de todo, siguieran delante de mí

Y confusa, dos sentimientos me embriagaron...

ven con migo decían ambos

Se borraron en instantes mis recuerdos...

¿Me amabas? decía uno

¿Me amas? decía el siguiente

Y si tengo una causa, a la cual servir¿podría encontrarla?  
¿Y si simplemente la vida no tiene la respuesta...?

Con migo serás totalmente libre Con migo tendrás la sensación, tan placentera, de estar viva

Y no podía responder, tal vez esto este fuera de mi alcance, algo incomprensible

¿Que hago aquí¿Debo descubrir la razón por la que nací?

Esa razón...

Por que aquel frió silencio, que guarda y esconde cosas que no desean ser encontradas, que no permitía a este espíritu responder, no le permitía comprender el dolor que tenemos...

¿Que significa?

Y si el no lo puede comprender, no podrá enseñarme a comprenderlo

No hay una razón dijo el otro sorpresivamente permaneceremos con vida hasta que logremos encontrarla

Y... ¿que pasara si no llegara a encontrarla?

serias olvidada, como yo... dijo el primero

Tal vez mi elección era demasiado simple Realmente fácil...

Pero no se borraba de mí la impresión...de que es más importante amar que ser amado.  
Y no podía olvidar, el sufrimiento del pasado de esa persona...

-  
En estos momentos mientras mi mundo se derrumba, tomo tu mano y digo a todo lo demás adiós.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

gracias a Akeru Fujimi (me haces entir culpable de haberlo matado), YaShi (hoy no hubo muchas cosas emocionantes --U), kagomeanti-kikyo (snifle), Sayuri (lo intentare)

gracias a todasssss 


	4. el por que del mundo

Sueños Kokoro 4 el por que del mundo

¿Cuando había empezado a llover?  
¿Fue cuando amaneció o cuando anocheció¿Qué hora es¿Qué día es hoy?  
¿Podré darme cuenta de por que niego mis sentimientos cuando ni siquiera comprendo que son¿Los sentimientos son impulsos¿Por qué me he enamorado así de repente?

Cuando no puedo ni perdonar a mi alma por haber sido tan débil.  
Aún sigo sangrando por una herida invisible, por que se que esta bien, pero no lo comprendo¿por qué esta mal morir¿Por qué no tengo ánimos de hacerlo a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tengo¿Será por que se que no hay nada después, nada más allá de inu yasha.  
¿Será por miedo o por deseos de vivir¿Cuántas veces me he preocupado de fallecer en mi vida?

-estoy cansada, sé que no deseo morir, dormir...tal vez sea eso lo que quiero, apartarme unos instantes del mundo, necesito saber de esa soledad que no cambia aunque el tiempo siga pasando, que sigue ahí a pesar de mi sufrimiento y del resto de las personas...

-¿y mi hogar, ah, mi hogar ahí no habría nadie esperando, nadie...estaré sola

Kagome se levanto del concreto y comenzó a correr, camino con dificultad por la avenida y diviso su hogar

-falta tan poco...tan poco

¿Por qué no sentía frió?  
¿Esta lloviendo, no es verdad?  
¿Por qué sus ojos se cerraban?  
No...No...

-quiero llegar...quiero llegar...quiero llegar...

Kagome se desplomo sobre la carretera, alcanzo oír el ruido incesante de los automóviles, el sonido de las llantas al chocar con el lodo y sentir este caer sobre su rostro...

-la seguí por un rato, su figura había estado tambaleante por algún tiempo...no me atreví a tocarla, parecía tan vacía, sentí que si me acercaba, un mar de sentimientos me invadiría.  
Cayó en un momento sobre el lodo, los vehículos la esquivaban sigilosamente.  
Pensé en que yo también había sufrido alguna vez, más no recuerdo cuándo ó por qué.  
Solo sé que alguna vez lo sentí...hace mucho...mucho tiempo

-por alguna razón, desde que deje de sufrir deje de amar.  
El dolor me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas..., un día se fue el dolor, y con el, el amor... sentí un vació inmenso...con un interior helado

Sesshoumaru la tomo en sus brazos, noto lo pequeño y compacto que era su cuerpo, la piel de ella estaba fría y su pelo húmedo y sucio...era algo no precisamente triste...si no deprimente; comenzó a caminar¿a dónde se dirigiría?

-limpie un poco su rostro ¿Quién se preocupo por ella?...tal vez pensaron que era una borracha ¿Habría muerto ahí.  
¿Podrán ellos mostrar un poco de compasión, afecto o importancia?  
¿Pueden hacerlo?No, por que no nos importamos .  
¿Cuántas nos recordaran dentro de 10 años¿Habrá alguien que lo haga dentro de 1000?  
Y si nos recuerdan, llegara el momento en que nada ni nadie existirá para cumplir esta tarea, aún así ellos también buscan una respuesta, el juzgarlos es olvidarlos un poco, los que en su interior se preocupan por ellos se habrán ido con un trago de amargura, los que ni siquiera eso sienten...no habrán sentido nada La muerte le da un poco de sentido a la vida, al igual que todos los sentimientos,  
A este basto universo...no importa que solo nosotros lo comprendamos 

Despertó, e inmediatamente se percato del horrible dolor que junto a sus ojos, recorría todo su torso y extremidades¿había llorado?

-¿dónde...?

Recorrió el lugar con la vista, la brisa entraba con suavidad por una ventana, el sol comenzaba a llenarlo todo...y él estaba ahí...sobre una alfombra color carmín, cobijado solo por un edredón Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia él, miro su rostro, y con algo de inquietud comenzó a acariciarlo

Se sentía hipnotizada por la combinación de dolor, amor, confusión, pesar y falta...

Recostó su cuerpo en la cama y alzo uno de sus brazos...ahora estaba abrazada a él

Tenía una lucha interna en su corazón, tenia la tentación de besarlo, y renunciar por unos instantes a esa solitaria soledad que tanto había deseado la noche pasada.  
¿Cómo comprenderlo?  
Seguía sintiendo esa extraña necesidad por conocerlo, pero ahora le era tan necesario besarlo.  
Y lo beso.  
Sintió sus labios inertes, y pensó si seria posible que sus labios fueran vírgenes.  
Introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca y disfruto el momento.  
Eso no era más que un hermoso sueño adolescente...había besado sin número de veces a inu yasha...

Inu yasha...

Sintió de inmediato cuando despertó, su lengua tomaba acción y apresaba con pasión sus labios (xD y su oxigeno)  
Ah, ese viejo sabor a cereza...

Y se consumo el beso, sesshoumaru miro sus ojos...y de pronto vio una gran agonía en ellos

-¿me temes¿Por qué me abandonaste ese día?

-por qué...no lo se...estoy desesperada, siento que no te puedo amar, mi corazón me dice que lo haga, pero mi alma me duele, y mi consciencia me dice que aún es muy pronto...

-¿por qué? el tiempo no es el que te dice cuándo amar...

-en el fondo de mi ser esta inu yasha, esta su presencia, y yo soy completamente incapaz de traicionarlo.  
¿Y si esta sufriendo¿Será bienvenido en el corazón de la paz, con todo ese dolor que se llevo?...yo fui culpable... ¿por qué lo deje¿Por qué no puedo comprender ese dolor¡Su dolor!... ¿por qué no pude olvidar por un momento mi propio dolor?

-¿cuál era su pesar?

-su pesar...era amar demasiado... ¿por qué no la pudo olvidar un solo momento?...esa sangre... ¿por qué fue incapaz de perdonarse¿Por qué la amo tanto...?

-¿para ti qué es el amor¿Se supone que el amor es solo felicidad?  
¿Cuántas veces has llorado por inu yasha¿Lo amabas, por eso llorabas por él, no es verdad?  
¿Quería él cambiar el mundo¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de malo el mundo?  
El mundo es triste y ciego, lo pobres no pueden ver que en realidad pueden ser felices, solo que nunca lo intentan, los malvados solo quieren olvida lo que en verdad les esta pasando con dinero y placer, se matan los ojos del alma, los ricos quieren ver, pero no pueden, intentan extender lo que tienen para ver el mundo...aunque les sea imposible Pero al final esta siempre su temor y su dolor, cuando un hombre pierde eso lo ha perdido todo, cuando un hombre lo pierde todo esta perdido.  
¿No crees que eso hace al mundo estar vivo? es algo que va más allá de una felicidad completa y vacía

El no perdió nada...nunca perdió su amor por kikio...pero no vio el resto... quedo solo en si mismo

Sessh: entonces no lo quiso ver...no quiso ver que no pudo amarla como correspondía, su corazón se sintió corrupto y solo... ¿no crees que era un sentimiento igual al tuyo?  
Murió la persona a la que más amaba, y cuando comenzó a volver a amar...entonces esa consciencia volvió y no lo dejo...quería amar y no...Podía...

Una lagrima callo de los ojos de sesshoumaru...y kagome comenzó a sollozar, abrazo a sesshoumaru y lo beso

Kagome: yo soy Kagome Higurashi... ¿tú quien eres?

Sessh: yo soy...Sesshoumaru...Yume

Los ojos de kagome se abrieron precipitadamente

-  
En estos momentos mientras mi mundo se derrumba, tomo tu mano y digo a todo lo demás Adiós.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

gracias a:verox, Alba y Bunny Saito, n.n lo voy a intentar con más fuerza (sigue sin gustarme como me queda) 


End file.
